gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Berunez
Berunez is a half-Elven beastmaster, who has the ability to change into a bear. He played a minor role in the Quest for the Sword, before becoming one of the major players in the Wraith Saga. Summary *NAME: Berunez *OTHER NAMES: Baboon-Knees *HOME: Was Galdhin, Tauron, now he is a wanderer. *FAMILY: His mother is still alive. *BORN: 23rd October, 1426 *AGE: 50 *LEVEL: 20 *RACE: Sylvani / Woodman *PROFESSION: Beastmaster Background Berunez was raised in the Sylvani village of Galadhin, deep in the eaves of Tauron. His mother was a Sylvani Elf named Falasi, and his father a Woodman. As Berunez was a half-elf, he was shunned in his village, and left at an early age to live in the forest. His only friends were the animals, and he became adept at communicating with them. He occasionally visited the Mannish folk, in an attempt to find his father- but for many years he had no luck. Finally, on his eighteenth birthday, he found him, inside an inn in the Mannish village of Borl. The two embraced, and spent the whole day chatting, and catching up on the past. Berunez was happy, and his father was proud of his son. Disaster struck, however....As night came, and the inn was preparing to close, a shaft of moonlight shone through the window. Berunez suddenly changed, transforming into a giant bear. Feral and wild, he killed his father, and three other patrons of the inn, before the townsfolk, in fear, chased him out of the town. Alone he wandered again, with only the animals for company. Every night he would changed into a bear, yet Berunez didn’t know why. Was it a curse? Or part of his heritage? As time passed he learnt to control it somewhat. In control, he visited other Mannish towns, and enquired discreetly. Few knew the cause, but some had heard of men in the north of the forest who were part of a bear-cult. Others knew of shamans far away who could take the form of other animals. Nobody had any definite answers, but Berunez was determined to find some. He set out, leaving the forest behind, and determined to find the information he needed. For years he wandered, exploring the world, yet finding nothing. Eventually he chanced upon a man named Valkrist, who he accompanied for a short time. Yet, as they passed through the Riddle Caves he became lost, along with another member of the party, a man named Steel. After two years of living on fungus and bats and rats, the two of them emerged at last- Steel with amnesia, and Berunez half-mad. The two of them eventually joined Auberon’s Chosen Men, and Berunez accompanied him on his quest to stop the wraiths (passing through the Riddle caves for a second time, the only man in living memory to have done so). As the threat became more serious, Berunez’s own quest, to find a reason and a cure for his malady, became forgotten. Maddened by his time in the caves, and bitter for being alone in the wild for so long, his heart slowly began to turn black. As the wraiths died one by one, he collected their rings, harnessing their power (and their curses). Each ring brings Berunez even more under the control of the Shadow. But is he beyond redemption.............? Stats *'LANGUAGES': Sylvani 7, Parzifan 7 *'PP': 30 *'HITS': 202 *'AT': 7 *'DB': 31 *'SPECIAL': Terrible Fearlessness (as the Background Option); Outdoorsman (+50 to foraging, tracking, etc); Lycanthropy: Were-Bear Primary Skills Spell-Lists Items of Note *'Kae-Dara (Orc-Bane)-' This red-eog axe is family heirloom from the Sylvani. It is +20, Slaying to Orcs, and fumbles only on a 01. *'Aetherspear-' +7- magic spear, Slaying to evil. Can cast Aether-bolts at will. When spun it can creat a thick fog (1x day). Once belonged to the Aetherlords of Alqador. *'Aetherlord Armour-' Full Armour made from White Laen. It is AT20, +50DB. It gives a+30 RR against Essence. Wearer is immune to Aether, and can immolate in Aether at will. Once belonged to the Aetherlords of Alqador. Category:PCs Category:Wraith Saga Category:Beastmasters Category:Sylvani Category:Tauron Category:Woodman